Getting Off On The Wrong Paw
by Saxocrazy
Summary: Ike is walking through a forest when be runs to the aid of an unconscious Princess Zelda. While trying to take her to safety, her protective Hero Link comes to the rescue. Ike can not get his mind off of the fiesty girl with eyes of ice and curves of Gerudo Valley. Ike x Fem!Link. (Also Link has the wolf transformation power still)
1. Stepping On Paws

Hello ladies and gentlemen for seeing my strange idea of making the first Ike x Fem!Link. I felt the need to do this as a trial run for my Ike x Link story, _A Wolf's Love Howl._ If you like my work please leave a review and check my other story out. I could use the support. Thank you!~

*End Author's Note*

 **Getting Off On The Wrong Paw**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Stepping on Paws**

Ike waltzed through the forest on his way to Super Smash Brothers Arena when he heard a loud womanly scream. He instinctly ran towards the darker parts of the forest when he saw a young woman laying unconscious on the ground. She had long pointed ears, a long beautiful dress, brown hair that was somewhat braided, and seemed to have taken a hit to the head. Ike checked his surroundings to see that their were another set of footprints, larger, monster-like prints in the mud, and weirdly paw prints as well. He picked the lady up gently and started to carry her back to the road where hopefully, he could find someone to help take her to the nearest town for help. About twenty mintues she started to move as if just awakening.

Ike sat her down against a tree as he began to speak very gently to her, "Are you alright?" The girl jerked her eyes open and pushed up further against the tree. Ike put his hands up to show that he meant no harm and spoke very calmly, "My name is Ike and I heard you scream, by the time I had arrived you were already on the ground knocked out." The girl looked up at him and then frantically side to side as if searching for something. "Where is my Hero?!" She claimed loudly. "Who-?" "Link!" Ike remembered that he had in fact, saw a different set of footprints earlier in the mud where he found the mystery girl, but he couldn't find any trace of anyone. "I didn't see anyone else around when I came by. Your friend must have chased off whatever you guys encountered." The girl shot up and began calling her hero's name walking along the rough path through the forest. Ike immediately jogged after her, "what are you doing?!" He said loudly. "I'm looking for my friend, what else do you think?" She continued walking past Ike and kept calling out into the forest. "Stop that unless you want thieves or animals to come to us!" Almost on que four rough looking bandits came from behind some trees further up the path.

" _Damn it, I do not have the time of day for this!"_ Ike thought as he reached to draw his sword. Right as they began to charge for an attack, a large beast burst in front of Ike from some bushes off the to side of the road. The beast looked like a wolf, but was much larger and had markings on it. It let out a low growl as it leaped on one of the bandits, tearing at his throat. One of the bandits went to slice at the wolf with his dagger, but the wolf jumped back in time then jumped towards the bandit and shredded his chest with its long claws. The last two bandits dropped their weapons and began running away.

Ike in the meantime ran back towards the woman to protect her from this "beast". The wolf turned around, saw the girl and Ike, and started running, snarling and showing all its canines, towards Ike. Ike began to fight with the beast when the wolf bit his sword, throwing it to the side out of Ike's reach, and pounced on top of Ike. The wolf raised up about to tear Ike's throat apart when the woman yelled out, "Link stop!" The wolf immediately stopped snarling and looked up at the girl. "After we were ambushed, this man helped me and kept me safe as we looked for you." The wolf looked down at Ike and Ike nodded. " _Why am I trying to convince an animal?"_ Ike thought, but to his surprise the wolf seemed to understand because it leaped off of him allowing Ike to stand up. Ike watched the wolf trot over to the girl and sit at her feet.

The girl knelt down to pet and hug the wolf. She turned towards Ike, "Thank you for helping me find my hero. My name is Princess Zelda by the way, ruler of the land of Hyrule. Link and I are here to participate in the annual Smash Brothers Brawl." She had stood up and made her way to Ike to shake his hand. Ike took it suspiciously as he gazed at the wolf that watched his every move. "Uh hey I'm Ike. I'm the leader of a group of mercenaries and was in the past a general of an army for a short time for a land known as Crimea." He shook her hand and pointed towards the wolf that by now had followed Zelda and sat beside her. "So this is your hero that saved your land? A wolf?" The wolf growled up at Ike as Zelda laughed. "Link is more than what meets the eye." She placed her hand over the wolf's head and both her hand and the markings on the wolf's head began to glow.

The whole wolf began to glow as it slowly morphed into a human on the ground. The human stood up, no longer on all fours, and looked scornfully back at Ike. Ike immediately went to apologize and shake his hand. "Sorry about that man. I didn't know you were well.. a human." The person glared even harder at him in return and shook Ike's hand roughly as if trying to break it. " _What's his problem?"_ He thought. The transformation reminded him of that of a Laguz back home. He looked at this now person infront of him, but what caught him first was the eyes. The richest and babiest of blues. If ice and the clear waters of his homeland had came from one place, it was this person's eyes. Ike's darker blue eyes casted to the rest of the person.

Dirty blonde hair that looked soft to the touch, delicate and beautiful facial features, plump pink lips, small shoulders, overall a petite frame, crossed arm circling around a slender waist, a nice pair of breasts that made the shirt seem a little snugg, long legs- " _wait.. breasts?"_ Ike gocked at the smaller woman infront of him. " _For a woman she's pretty strong... and beautiful."_ He blushed as they shook hands. "My name is Link. Apology accepted. I also apologize for almost attacking you, I did not realize you were helping Zelda, _dude."_ The last word caught Ike off guard and made him feel guilty for not noticing faster. " _The one time I don't look at a woman's chest.."_ Ike thought, thinking that the lady infront of him may have liked him better if he had changed a word in his introduction.

Ike continued to look at the girl when he noticed something. Her ears. They were pointed just like the other lady's, this reminded him of elves. "Excuse me but I couldn't help but notice your ears. Are you two elves?" Zelda looked at Ike annoyed as if she had answered this question dozens of times before. They all began walking through the forest as Zelda told the history of their people known as Hylians and about their home where Link had saved them all from demise several times. Ike continued to glance over at the hero on the other side of Zelda to try to figure out how someone so small could accomplish so much. Not only that but by herself! All the adventures Ike had been on he had had a group of people with him. He also snuck a-couple glances at her whenever Zelda would note on her incredible abilities which never failed to make her blush and deny. " _She's quiet modest for someone referred to as the Hero of Hyrule."_ Ike chuckled and appreciated this value of Link's.

They also talked about going to the Smash Brothers Arena. While this was Ike's first time being invited, it was one of many that Link and Zelda had been invited to. Zelda began talking about how Link is ranked as one of the top fighters in all the champions and how she will win the tournament this year. Ike swore Link was going to explode from the heat in her cheeks. "Being in the top 5 is very honorable and deserves to be boasted about. Not that I want to hurt you, but I'm really interested in maybe a friendly fight with you, if you're up to it that is. Just I think it would be an honor." Link looked over at Ike and blushed while rubbing the back of her neck nervously. "I don't mind, but I'm not as good as everyone says. There is always going to be someone better than you so I don't see the point in boasting. Also, just because we're friends now doesn't mean I'll take it easy on you!" She smiled at Ike for the first time and giggled. Ike's breathing stopped temporarily.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He smiled largly taking in Link's features when she smiled. Her laugh was smooth like warm milk and her smile was just full of raw emotion. Her lips looked as soft and smooth as foamy chocolate. Ike gulped as his mind trailed to things it never should have. Zelda seemed to notice the glances between Ike and Link and smiled inwardly. "You know normally Link isn't this talkative or friendly to strangers, she much really like you or think you're cute." "Eh?!" Link blushed hard and opened her mouth to say something, but was at loss for words. Ike felt himself blush slightly and rub his shoulder feeling awkward.

As the group approached the gates, having continued a conversation between Ike and Link (which now Link was beside Ike in deep conversation about swords and techniques), when she fell back from the group. She stood there for a second to take in the sight of her bestfriend and Hero, smiling up and joking with the loyal and friendly mercenary. She smiled having devised a plan for the wolf and the warrior and caught back up to the group unbeknownst to the rest of the party that she had even left.


	2. Meeting The Pack

**Getting Off On The Wrong Paw**

 **Chapter 2**

 ** _Meeting the Pack_**

The group approached the doors of the large housing building infront of them. There were many people in the room and some not even really people but rather animals of some sort. Everyone seemed to light up at the sight of the two Hylians. As Link and Zelda were dragged off into a large group with a really busty woman in a blue suit, a boy with angel wings, an older man with a bandanna that Ike felt was too close to Link, a princess with a pink dress, a shorter man with a red cap, and someone else that looked familiar, but was standing with his back towards Ike. Link looked over at Ike and motioned him to come over next to her. Ike obediently came over and stood next to the girl, cutting off the overly friendly glances from the older man in the army uniform. Ike chuckled inwardly at the disappointment from the older man as he began flirting with the blonde busty woman next to him earning a quick slap in the face.

The man that had his back to Ike turned to face him when Ike realized that it was none other then an old friend of his, "Ike! I didn't know you'd show up, welcome!" Marth went to hug Ike in a tight embrace as they caught up with each other; breaking away from the group. While Marth was talking he kept glancing at the girl in green, the way she held herself, the way she smiled and laughed was completely different from the first time they met. Ike began smiling when he thought about her little puppy dog self. Ike had always loved animals, dogs in particular, and began thinking of his smaller friend laying underneath him, hair sprawled, blushing as he gently bit her wolf ear and ran his hand along her fluffy grey and black tail. Eventhough she was part wolf, she would moan like a little kitty cat when he pulled gently on her tail and ran his hand up her shirt to touch her soft breas- "Ike, Ike? IKE are you listening to me?" Marth yelled waving his hand infront of Ike's face, not knowing when he stopped listening as he got sucked into his sexual fantasies.

Link noticed the yelling and looked back to see Ike staring at her. Ike noted the blush on her pale cheeks as she caught him staring and he smiled back at her as she quickly turned her head back around hiding her embarrassment. Ike turned back to Marth who just gave him a questionable look before looking at who Ike had been staring at so hard. Marth chuckled finding a still blushing Link being teased by Zelda. "She's quite a looker, I'll give you that and a damn good swordsman, well woman." Marth said making Ike stir a little. "Link come here for a moment please?" Ike swallowed hard to keep his mind off of dirty things as he heard the heels of Links boots come closer. "Yes?" Link looked up at Marth and over to Ike that wouldn't make eye contact with her, but she swore she could see a slight blush on his tan cheeks. " _Wonder what has him riled up?"_ She thought. "Can you please show Ike around the mansion? He's new and would be interested in a tour from one or most elite fighters." Link nodded and took Ike's wrist and started going down the hall. Marth grinned watching Ike struggle to keep up. " _That'll help move things along."_ He thought making his way towards Zelda who just gave him a secret thumbs up.

Link waited until they were out of ear shot to turn back towards the huffing bluenett. "Why did you walk so fast?" He said catching his breath. "You seemed very uncomfortable so I figured I'd get you away from him quickly. Was I incorrect?" Link tilted her head to the side and Ike took in how cute she looked. " _Just like a confused puppy."_ He thought as the thoughts he had earlier started to come back. He waved them off quickly feeling himself starting to get aroused, "Nah he's actually an old friend of mine. Thank you for giving me a tour by the way." Link nodded and opened up the first set of large doors. "This is the cafeteria, where you will obviously eat. It is open most of the day in case you feel peckish, but the food isn't really all that good." Ike lost interest in the conversation but rather was very interested in the one having the conversation.

She seemed so passionate when she talked. When they had talked about their adventures on the way here he loved seeing how happy she got and the little twinkle in her eyes. Many people didn't have that type of enthusiasm when they talked about anything. She cared about everyone she knew except for some that seemed like pretty shady people anyways. He always loved to see her smile and giggle when he told some embarrassing stories. "- and that's the tour of the cafeteria." She turned back towards the man behind her and blushed seeing that he was staring directly at her smiling.

"What's a-matter? Something on my face?" Ike laughed as she began wiping around her mouth and cheeks. Ike took her chin between his fingers and lifted her face towards him, glassy blue eyes met deep oceanic blue. "Nothings wrong and your face is beautiful so stop rubbing it off." Link's cheeks caught on fire and looked off to the side towards the floor embarrassed. Ike started to lower his face towards hers when their was a loud knock on the door. Both Ike and Link looked up to see Marth. "Ahem.. excuse me but I think you should show Ike his room so we can all have dinner together." "Y-yes, ok thank you." Marth nodded, gave Link a paper, and went down the hall trying to suppress his laughter.

"Um s-shall I show you your room?" Link stuttered trying to put distance between her and the well toned body that was just a moment ago inches away from her. Ike chuckled, "Yes please." Ike followed Link up the stairs noticing how her hips and butt swayed with every step. Moving up the stairs so he wouldn't be tempted to touch those snow globes, he reached the second floor first. He watched Link come up the stairs. She was reading the paper Marth gave her and her breasts jiggled slightly when she walked up the stairs. "What's the paper for?" Ike asked trying to sneak a peak at the paper. " _What if it's a love letter?"_ Ike thought, quickly becoming jealous and feeling the need to make everyone know exactly how he feels for Link... by leaving angry love marks all over that pristine body. Ike closed his eyes as they began another staircase.

"It's actually your itinerary. Says here that were room neighbors. You have quite a busy schedule tomorrow. Training, accessing, and such." Ike loved the part where they were neighbors. They made it to the second floor, Ike grateful that he didn't have to fight his thoughts of tackling Link the to stairs and making love to her. Link stopped by a door that was blue and had a little plaque that read _IKE_ on it in gold. Link opened the door and moved to let Ike in. The room was moderately large. It had a queen size bed in a small room, a closet, a nice looking bathroom, and it even had a little kitchen. Link went to the fridge and opened it up. "You'll have to stock the fridge with anything you want, but at least you have pots and pans to cook with." Link began looking in all the cupboards to make sure everything was their. Ike sat at the bar watching her stand on her tippy toes to see into the cupboards. " _How cute." "_ That won't be a problem. I don't know the first thing about cooking besides to kill and skin the animals." "Well what about your vegetables?" Link looked sassily back at him. "Oh you mean the food my food eats?" Ike smiled as he got a dish rag threw at his face.

"I can not believe you can't cook! You're a grown man." Link laughed at Ike's hurt expression and leaned against the counter across from Ike. Ike got up and moved up close to Link, their noses two inches apart. "Then I guess you will have to teach me." Link blushed again for what seemed like the nineth time today and stood up. "I suppose I will. Now let's go and get some food that probably won't kill you." She laughed and started heading towards the door. "If I were you I'd change your clothes." She looked back at Ike as she started out the door. "Why?" He looked at the girl questionably. "Their tends to be quite a few fights in the cafeteria that will ruin your outfit. Maybe put on something you wouldn't mind getting dirty in." Ike walked over to her and put his arm up on the doorway leaning down towards Link. "With you around, I can get dirty in anything." He chucked as she squeaked and ran over to her door. It was the same color of green as the outfit she wore. He watched her as she went inside. He smiled looking at the place she once stood and went back inside and changed into something else more comfortable.


	3. Simply Getting Off

**Getting Off On The Wrong Paw**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Simply _Getting Off_**

Ike emerged out of his room wearing a simple blue, short sleeved shirt and his traditional white jean pants. He looked to find that Link had not came out yet. " _I wonder if she's okey?"_ He went over to the door and knocked a few times. He heard no answer so he pressed his ear to the door to see if he could hear any sign of life. "Damn... fucking stop! Ok look you little fucker-" the curses from the familiar silky voice kept going, but that was all Ike needed to open the door and barge in ready to fight whoever was hurting his damsel in distress. "I-Ike!" Ike was frozen solid. Link had her white leggings halfway up her thighs with a blue shirt barely covering her obviously pink panties.

Ike swallowed but found that he could not move. Link blinked and then continued to bunny hop around the room pulling up her pants. Finally her pants were all the way up she looked back at Ike. "You can breath you know." Ike shut the door quickly behind him. "I-... sorry... uh.. what was..." Ike not knowing exactly what to say just stood there. "Calm down Ike it's ok. I'm just wet." Ike snapped his head to look at Link. She just looked at him as she started to put her long hair in a pony tail leaving just a few strands around her cheeks. " _How can she say something so dirty and look so innocent?" "_ Ummm what?" Link looked at Ike with the same confused puppy stance. "I'm wet. I got out of the shower a little bit ago that's why I was late. My pants wouldn't want to go up my thighs because it was clinging to the water." Ike let out a sigh of relief. "Oh your body was wet.. thank god." He muttered. "Of course my body. What else did you think?" Ike raised one eyebrow at Link.

About ten seconds was her analysis time when finally she squealed with her face bright red. Ike burst out laughing and Link started hitting his chest with her delicate hands. "That's not funny!" Ike caught her wrists and pulled her chest flush against his and lowered his lips to her ear, taking in her sweet scent of vanilla and grass, "I can change that if you want.." He gave a little playful nip to her long ear and she let out a high pitched whine. Ike looked down at her in shock of just hearing what he thought was the most sexist sound in the world. Link buried her face in her hands. Ike chuckled and rubbed the side of her cheek making her look at him. She leaned into his hand and covered the other side with her own smaller hand. She closed her eyes and relaxed into the protective vibe his body gave off. She would never admit that eventhough she was her land's hero, she wanted to be the one that got saved for once.

When she opened her icy eyes she smiled up at Ike, "I think I'd rather eat right now and I swear to the goddesses that if you say you'd rather eat me-" her smile faded leaving only a resting bitch face glare "I'll kill you." Ike looked away suppressing his next pick up line when Link made towards the door. "You coming?" Ike made his way out the door when he felt Link press her chest against his back. She whispered up into his ear, voice low, "By the way I love your pants. They show off your nice ass." She smacked Ike's butt so hard the sound ricocheted off the walls. "Fuck-!" Ike yelped as he swore he saw his soul leave his body. Link giggled and ran past him rushing down the stairs. Ike ran after her limping still holding his ass cheek, "Oh hell nooo!" Ike sang as he went swiggity swooty after Link's booty. Link was almost to the cafeteria doors when Ike slid across the floor Bob Seger style and wrapped his arms around her waist. She laughed and stuggled against him. Ike dug his head into the crook of her neck and placed little nips and kisses.

Link turned and bit Ike's shoulder getting a low growl from him that made her shiver against his chest. He let her go, letting her feet hit the ground gently. She turned around facing Ike looking at him as she drew closer and closer to him. Link was so close to Ike that he could feel her body heat. Ike put his hand on her hip and l began to lean down to capture those delicious lips. Link closed her eyes and lightly put her hands on his shoulders. Just as their lips were about to meet, the doors were thrown open making both of them jump and Ike wrapping his arms around Link protectively. Out came two very angry animals, one a little green dinosaur and the other a blue hedgehog. The room was filled with laughter and Link went to inside looking around. " _Every damn time!"_ Ike followed close behind her as they got waved down by the princesses. Ike and Link made their way over to the table and sat down beside each other. Marth looked at Zelda and then to the newcomers. "You guys are uncharacteristicly late. Did something happen?" Link blushed slightly and shook her head. "No I just took too long in the shower. What happened with Yoshi and Sonic?" Zelda smiled back at them, "they got into a little bit of a fight and Yoshi swolllwed Sonic and... pooped him out in an egg. Then Marth ordered them to settle their dispute somewhere else." Ike and Link laughed at the little story and began eating their meal. No one noticed the yellow casted eyes focused on Link.

Ganondorf smiled having saw the little display of affection Ike and Link had shared in the hallway through the open doors. " _I may as well have a little fun with her now while I can."_ He thought darkly. The group of friends were enjoying the last half of their meal when Lucas and Ness started a food fight. Eventhough none of them wanted to admit it, they all wanted to give into the urge of throwing around the dishes. Snake was the first one to act upon his childish instincts and threw his mashed potatoes in Samus's face. She flipped the table and started launching hard fruits towards the other friend. Link hurried up and rushed out to avoid the whole catastrophe as Ike, not noticing her disappearance, began throwing silverware to protect himself as he baracaded himself behind the flipped table. Link giggled as she watched the table warfare in the dining hall. Link made it halfway down the hall heading for her room when she ran into something or rather someone. "Hello _Hero."_ " _That voice sounds so familiar."_ She thought and her body involuntarily shivered when she looked up and saw her sworn enemy. She didn't say anything and walked past him. She took two steps past him when she left him reach out and grab her, pinning her to the wall. Link groaned as she glared up at the body pressing her against the wall, blocking her escape. "Let me go Ganon." He chuckled darkly and put more of his weight down against her making her cough. "No I don't think so _Hero._ I saw you and your little lover earlier. Can't say that I like him. To be honest it makes me a little jealous, but that makes this so much more fun."

Ike looked around to see that Link was gone. "Hey were did Link go?" Everyone looked at each other and shrugged. Ike got up and immediately went out into the hall feeling that something wasn't right. " _Maybe she went to her room."_ Ike thought. It made sense because she did just take a shower, so she probably ran off so she wouldn't get dirty. He heard some wrestling noises and the audible sound of someone panting. He took the corner eerily when he saw Link being pushed up against the wall by some large, aggressive looking man. Ike heard Link whimper our a little " _stop, get off!"_ when everything snapped. Ike immediately stomped over, grabbing the mans attention, and punched him in the face making him step away from Link.

Ike then kicked him in the jaw and jumped on top of the mans body when he collasped to the ground and began beating the man in the face. "Ike stop! Let's go!" Link pulled Ike off of Ganondorf and hurried up the stairs. Halfway up the second flight Ike stopped and picked Link up bridal style. He skipped steps and took her into his bedroom and set her on his bed. "Are you ok? Did he hurt you or touch you anywhere." The words hurt and touch made a large knot in Ike's throat and only fueled his rage. All he wanted to do was to make sure Link was ok and then go back downstairs and slit that mother fucker in half. "I-I'm fine." Ike then started to stand up and head for the door. "Where are you going?" Link reached out and grabbed his gloved hand when Ike had stood up. Ike stopped and looked down at her, came down onto his knee between her legs and took her face in both his hands. "I'm going to go make that bastard pays for touching you." He started to get up again when Link wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him down against her in a tight hug. "Don't leave. I can handle my own just please don't case a scene." Ike let out a deep breath and wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly so she could never leave him. "Ok but I still want to hurt him. I can only imagine what could've happened if I hadn't came sooner." Link pulled away from the hug and set her hands on Ike's shoulders (now that with him on his knees right next to her on the side of the bed) smiling at him. "Oh my knight and shining armor! How can I repay thee?" Ike looked deeply into her eyes, scooted closer between her legs so they were against each other, and tightened his arms around her back. "I can think of a way."

Link blushed slightly when finally, Ike leaned and captured those lips he'd been after all day. Ike pulled back to see if there was any rejection in those beautiful eyes. Link looked back at Ike with half lidded eyes and pulled him by the hem of his shirt back for another, harder kiss. Ike smirked into the kiss and placed his hands under Link and lifted her up high on the bed as he climbed up on top of her. Link gasped into the kiss and Ike slipped his tongue in her mouth. Link tasted of both Vanilla and chocolate while, in Link's opinion, Ike seemed to taste like strawberries and steak. Ike pressed some of his body weight down on Link making her squirm a little. They both broke apart gasping for air. Ike took in the sight below him. Link's hair sprawled over his pillow, lips swollen and parted letting out huffs, her cheeks and body flushed pink, and her body slightly jerking in small movement to get friction. Ike ran his hand under Link's thigh that was beside him letting him get closer to his lover. Link wrapped her leg around his hip as Ike started nibbling on her jawline leaving little love bites. Links nails dug into her palms beside her head as she let out a low moan when Ike sank his teeth into the side of her neck. Ike looked up at her smiling as she tried to cover her face with a pillow. He chuckled and pulled the pillow off of her face and kissed her gently on the lips. "Don't try to hide those sexy noises from me." He leaned down and whispered into her ear huskily, "they turn me on even more." He nipped at her ear drawling a whimper from the person below. "We can stop if you want." He kissed the palm of her hand and she put her other hand on his cheek. "I don't want you to stop. I love you and I want you Ike." Ike groaned in the back of his throat and ravished Link's mouth again. He slid his hand under Link's shirt rubbing her hip bone before trailing it higher to her ribs. Ike made a small kiss trail down her jaw and down to her shoulder where he began biting and nipping all over down to her collar bone.

When Ike sank his teeth into her unmarked skin, Link moaned and rocked her hips up against Ike's hardened cock making them both release a low moan. Link went to go do it again when Ike put his hand on her hip holding her down. "Careful there baby. Do it to many times and I won't be easy on you." Link shivered and sat up untying Ike's bandanna, letting it fall to the floor beside her. She put her hand on his chest and started undoing the buttons as she sucked and kissed on Ike's neck receiving a rough moan. She trailed her tongue down to his chest as she kept undoing the buttons more and more. Ike grabbed her wrists and pinned her down to the bed and grinded his hips down against Link's making her whimper and pant. Ike again started his assault on her pointed ears, "Don't forget who's in charge here." Link giggled and whispered back, "Yes master." Ike stopped the assault and looked back into Link's eyes and shivered. "Kinky are we?" Link giggled and rolled her hips again drawing a lusty moan from the both of them. Ike sat up and pulled his shirt off and gently pulled Links off over her head and laid her back down.

Link looked up at him nervously and bit her lip. "Have you ever done this before?" " _Why didn't I ask her this sooner?"_ Ike internally yelled at himself. Link only shook her head side to side. Inwardly he was glad he would be her first and hopefully only, but he was also mad at himself for not being more gentle. Ike started kissing down her chest to her breasts leaving dark bruises in the wake. Link was whimpering and moaning wanting more, "I-Ike!" Ike looked up at her and kissed the top of her breast as he reached and unclipped her bra letting her breasts bounce free. He took of her breasts in his hand cupping it and massaged it as he again kissed her neck leaving more marks. He drank in all the beautiful ahs and mms from his lover and took the other breast in his mouth making Link grab the bedsheet and twist her hips. Ike cupped underneath one bra and massaged while his tongue circled and flicked her nipple as he sucked on it. "Ah!~ Ike!~" Link moaned rocking her hips to get some sort of friction. Ike removed his mouth with a little trail of saliva. Link instantly reached for his belt and began undoing it when Ike again gently grabbed her wrist. He placed her hand instead on his chest over his heart. She could feel it pumping rapidly like her own. She understood and laid back down as he came back to give her another deep kiss as he started tugging her white leggings down and off of her. Ike nipped at Link's lip as he started to rub his finger up and down Link's panties feeling her wet pussy. Link whimpered and moaned trying to spread her legs wider to hopefuly send the signal that she wanted more. Ike kissed her forehead and pulled her panties to the side and began rubbing the inside of Link's womanhood making Link let out a high pitched mew. Ike assulted her thoat as he slowly inserted one of his fingers inside her tight velvety entrance. Link arched her back feeling Ike's finger push in and out. "M-more~" Ike put in another finger and started going faster watching her wither beneath him. He couldn't take the wait any longer and pulled off her soaked panties and his own pants and boxers and climbed between Link's thighs.

Ike looked at her again silently asking if she wanted to go further. "Ike I want you so please-" Ike leaned down to kiss her soft lips and he slowly rubbed the tip of his member up and down her slit and finally push himself inside. Link's arms immediately went underneath Ike's and grabbed onto his back sinking her nails into his shoulder blades. Ike groaned when he was balls deep inside of his lover and waited for her pain to fade as a little trickle of blood hit the white sheets marking Ike as the one who took her innocence. It took everything he had not to just pull back and thrust savagely into this crushingly right cavern. Ike kissed the sides of Link's eyes trying to calm her. After a minute she slowly started to rock her hips and Ike slowly pulled out and drove back in. He angled himself lower and thrust hard back in making Link scream. Link immediately felt the pain fade and only felt pleasure as Ike started to hit that spot over and over again each time he sped his thrusts. Link raked her nails down Ike's back as she moaned and screamed with every hard thrust. Ike started going harder and attacked link's shoulder and chest. Ike pulled back to grab onto Links hips as slammed harder into her pussy and watched in dominate lust, his woman moaning and whimpering uncontrollably, clawing at the bed sheets. Ike slammed savagely into Link making the bed's headboard slam into the wall. "Ike!" Link screamed as she arched her back high as she came. Ike kept thrusting into her as her walls became tighter squeezing him with everything she had. He couldn't take it any longer and bit her neck as he came inside her. Ike held himself above Link with his arms to be sure not to crushed her as they both recovered from their mind blowing orgasms. Ike pulled out of Link and laid down beside her pulling her by her waist into his chest.

"That was amazing." Link said with a tired voice. Ike leaned over to kiss Link and wrapped his arms around her. "I know. I never want this to end." Ike rolled Link over to look her in the eyes. "Link I love you and I want to be your boyfriend, lover, and maybe if you'll have me, your husband." Link giggled and kissed Ike gently, "Yes I would like to be your girlfriend very much." Link shivered and looked around. "It's cold in here why is it cold." Ike's smile faded as he remembered. He never shut the door. Meanwhile the rest of the fighters downstairs had open gaped mouths.


End file.
